Finally Happened
by snowfall30
Summary: Riggs finally found someone to love him. Tell me if you want more. YAOI!


Finally Happened

Martin Riggs x Roger Murtaugh

Don't like, then don't read!

Finally Happened

Riggs and Roger walked into a very nice hotel room. They were on a case and had to stay here for a week. The only problem was that they would have to share a bed together. They sat their things down and Martin walked over to the min fridge and took out the bottles of alcohol and walked over and sat them outside of the room. Roger was proud that he did this. He was taking not drinking serious. He walked back over and laid down on the bed. Roger looked at him and the bed. Martin looked over at him.

"If you want I can sleep on the couch or the floor and you can have the bed." He said to the older man.

"No, you can sleep in the bed with me." Roger said and moved to take off his shoes and watch. Riggs looked away as Roger started to get under dressed. Roger notice that Riggs's face was a little red. He smiled and went in to the bathroom to let Martin get ready for bed. Roger walked out and saw Martin was already in bed. He was laying on his right side facing away from Roger. He smiled and got into bed. He looked at the clock as he moved down in the bed and it said that it was three in the morning.

Roger laid there for about an hour, he was not asleep. He heard a noise come from Riggs. He rolled over and looked at the man that was facing him. Riggs's eyes were moving under the lids and he was jerking his head from side to side. Roger listened to him and could hear Martin say something.

"No." He said. Roger listened again. "Miranda." He breathed out. Roger looked away with a sad face. He looked at him and saw tears falling from his eyes. He really missed his wife badly. Roger watched Martin cry in his sleep soon he couldn't take it and moved and hugged him up. He thought he would pull away from him, but he moved closer to him. Roger smiled and laid his head on his.

-Morning-

Martin woke up and found his head on the older man's chest and his arm wrapped around him. His eyes got wide and he moved away slowly so not to wake him. Riggs got up and walked to the balcony and got out his phone. He called her up.

"Hello Riggs." Cahill said over the phone.

"I got a problem." He told her.

"What is your problem?" She asked him. He told her the problem.

"With you?" She asked, and he told her.

"Okay, when did this just start?" She asked. He told her with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Riggs, it is nature to have feelings for Murtaugh. He is your partner and both he and you will have feelings for each other." She told him.

"So…" He started.

"You said that you see him like a brother or maybe a little like a father." She told him. Martin breathed out in relief. He ended the call with her walked back inside. He looked over and Roger was still asleep on the bed. He walked over to change his clothes. Roger opened his eyes time to see him standing there in his boxers. Roger noticed how tone and was well built Riggs was and, he also noticed that he had many tattoos. He looked at the man's back and saw a lot of scars. Martin moved and put his pants on and moved to get one of his shirts off the bed. He looked up and saw Roger looking at him. His face got a little bit more red.

"I thought you were asleep?" He asked him.

"No I just woke up." Roger kinda lied. "How did you get those scars on your back?" He asked.

"Oh, I got them from my father." Riggs told him with no emotion in his voice. Roger looked at him.

"Why did he?" Riggs stopped him by saying.

"He loved to beat me." He said and moved and put his shirt. Roger looked away and then looked back at him as he put on his other shirt. Roger moved and got out of bed. He went into the bathroom and started the shower. In the shower he thought about he Riggs's father could do something like to his own son.

After Roger got out of the shower and got dressed he walked out and looked around. He looked and saw Riggs out on the balcony and saw him standing on top if the small wall. He ran over opened the door.

"Riggs? What are you doing?!" He yelled out. Riggs looked at him.

"Oh, hey Rog, you ready to go?" He asked him and jumped down onto the balcony floor. He walked over to Roger.

"What were you doing?" He asked him as Riggs moved passed him.

"I was bored." He said and walked out of the hotel room.

"Really bored?" Roger asked him and followed him out.

-Later That Night-

They walked into the room tired. Riggs was very tired he had chased the guy for about ten blocks. Roger looked at him and said.

"You want to take a shower first?" He asked him. Riggs looked at him and nodded his head. He got his clothes that he was going to sleep in and walked into the bathroom and over to the shower and started it. He got in and started to wash he body. Once he was done he let the hot water run down his back. He closed his eyes and the image of Miranda came to his mind. He moved his hand to his semi hard cock and began to stroke it. He moaned a low moan so that Roger could not hear him. He put his hand on the shower wall and began to stroke himself faster. The thought of Roger beginning in the other room made blush. Then he his mind changed to what would Roger do to him if he found out that he was doing this. That gave him an odd but exciting feeling. He imaged Roger kissing and licking his neck and then pushing into him. He moaned out a low moan. He pictured Roger thrusting into him, him moaning out Roger's nickname.

"Oh god Rog." He breathed out.

His breath began to quicken, and the hot water felt so damn good on his body. He was stroking himself faster and was picturing Roger slamming into him. He eyes rolled back into his head as he came hard. He wanted to scream out the man's name but couldn't. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

Martin calmed down and put his other hand and the wall. He looked at it with wide eyes. Did he just cum at the thought of Roger fucking him? He did, he looked up and said.

"Oh my god." He turned off the water and got out. He dried off and put his new clothes on. He walked out and didn't look Roger.

"Your turn." He said quickly. Roger looked at him and then went into the bathroom. He then forgot his clothes and went back out. He saw Riggs look at him and then look away. He saw that his face was red. He smiled to himself and walked back into the bathroom. He walked over and started the shower and was about to get in when he remembered that he forgot his body wash. He put a towel around him and walked out.

"Cahill, you don't understand." He heard Riggs say with a hint of panic in his voice. Roger didn't move, he stopped and listened.

"No…I…was doing, let's say something sexual and I was thinking of Miranda and then Rog popped in my and came thinking of he would do me." He said fast. Roger's mouth dropped.

"What should I do?" He asked her.

"Really?" He heard him say. "You want me to tell him that I'm in love with him?" He said, and Roger's mouth dropped more, and a small smile came to his face. He heard the balcony door open and close. He looked around the corner and saw Riggs's back to him. He reached around and got his body wash and went back into the bathroom.

-With Riggs-

"What do I do? Why did I do that?" He asked her.

"Murtaugh plays an important role in your life. You see him as your sanity and your security." She told him. Martin looked back at the room.

"But I'm not like that." He said in a panic.

"Everyone gets those thoughts in their head at one point in their life." Cahill told him.

"Really?" He asked with of did you kind of voice. "Did you Doc?" He asked her.

"We are not talking about me." She said calmly. Riggs smiled and know that she had. Then remembered why he called her.

"If I do tell him and rejects me, then what am I going to do? I know that he will, I mean come on he is married." He told the truth. She took a breath in and then out and said.

"Riggs, if you don't tell him then I'm worried that you might drink or worst. You need to tell him." She told, and he rubbed his face with his free hand.

"I don't know." He said. He then heard the balcony door open. He turned around and there was Roger.

"Hey you okay?" He asked knowing that he was not.

"Yeah." He said in a fake cheerful voice. Roger smiled and walked back in and closed the door.

After an hour out on the balcony Riggs ended the call and walked back in. He looked at Roger who was setting on the bed eating and then looked away. Roger looked at him, he had to do it.

"So, what were you talking about to Cahill?" He asked him. Riggs looked at him with an odd look.

"How did you know that I was talking to Cahill?" He asked him.

"Who else would you be talking too?" Roger asked him. Riggs moved his shoulders up and moved his head. Roger had a point other then him, she was the only other person he talked to.

"I was talking to her about something that happened" He said and got his food and sat down on the floor and started to eat.

"Really like what?" Roger asked. Inside he was smiling big.

"About…" Riggs stopped and thought if he should tell him or not. "Me being love with someone." He finally told him half of it. Roger sat his food down and looked at him.

"With who?" He asked him. Riggs looked at him and then looked away.

"Riggs?" Roger said with a smile. He saw Martin's face get red.

"It's not a woman is it?" he said nothing, and he face got redder. Finally, Martin said.

"No, it is a man and I am not telling you who." Roger looked at him and smiled again.

"Can we drop this?" He asked as watched Roger move closer to him.

"Oh no we are not." He said. Martin really wish that he was somewhere else right now.

"Who?" Roger asked, and Riggs sat his food down and stood up. He looked at him.

"You really want to know!" He said in an angry voice. Roger was taken aback by this.

"Riggs, why are you getting so mad?" He asked him.

"Cause you won't drop it, but I will tell and everything with change and you'll hate me!" He yelled out.

"How would I hate you and how will everything change?" Riggs turned around and then turned back.

"It's you." He said his normal voice. "I'm in love with you, happy." He added.

"What?" Roger asked, and Riggs walked over and got his keys and wallet and walked out of the room. Roger moved and was going to go after him, but he didn't know what to say. He knew all a long that it was him, but he didn't think of what to say.

-Later That Night-

Roger was worried about Riggs. He had been gone for most of the night. He looked at the clock and it said it was two in the morning. He was worried that Martin could be drinking again. He was laying in bed when he heard the door open. He sat up and turned the light on. Riggs didn't look at him.

"Where have you been?" He asked in a worried voice. Martin said nothing, he just took his shirts off and laid in the floor. Roger moved to where he was looking down at him.

"Get your ass in bed." He told him. Riggs said nothing. "I'm not mad at you." Roger told him. Now Martin looked at him.

"Why?" He asked him.

"Get into bed." Roger said again. Martin looked at him and got up and was getting into bed. Roger moved over and let him in bed. Roger turned the light off. Riggs laid on his right side facing away from Roger. Roger smiled and laid down. He closed his eyes and the thought of him fucking Martin came to his mind. He got excited and hard too. He opened his eyes and looked over at him.

Martin was laying there thinking to himself. He was wondering why Roger was not mad at him? He felt Roger roll over onto his side. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. Then he felt Roger moved again. He pushed his eyebrow together when he felt an arm go around him. He looked over at Roger, who was pulling in closer to him. Riggs rolled onto his back and Roger moved on top of him.

"What are you doing?" Martin asked him.

"Showing you that I love you as much as you love me." Roger said and leaned down and kissed him. Riggs's breath caught in his throat and he eyes were wide. He soon started to breathe again and closed his eyes. He moved his hands up to Roger's bare hot skin back. Roger moved his hips and Martin broke the kiss with a moan.

"Oh, fuck Rog."

"You like that?" He asked him.

"God yes." He moaned out again. Roger moved his hips faster. Martin laid his head back and moaned out. Roger stopped and sat up, Riggs looked at him with half closed eyes.

"Let's take the rest of your clothes off." Martin smiled and moved and did so. Roger moved and took off his sweatpants and boxers. Riggs was about to take off his boxers, but Roger stopped him. He moved his hands to the younger man's boxers and pulled them down. Roger dropped them to the floor and moved to Martin's hard cock and took it into his mouth.

"Oh god." Riggs moaned out and pushed his hair back and laid his head back onto the pillow. Roger bobbed his head up and down. Martin moved his hand to the back of Roger's head and moaned out his nickname. Roger could tell that he new lover was getting close just by he was breathing hard and fast.

"I'm cumming." Martin warned him. Roger took him out of his mouth and sat up and stroked him fast and Riggs came onto his hand.

"You want more?" Roger asked him.

"Oh god yes." Riggs moaned out with out looking at him. Roger moved and pushed his finger into him and moved it in and out. Martin's breathing began to quicken again, and he grabbed the sheet on the bed. Roger smiled and moved and kissed him. Riggs kissed him with want and love.

"Oh, fuck Rog, take me, please." He begged him. Roger smiled and took his finger out of him and moved to his entrance. He pushed in slowly so not to hurt him. He was holding himself up with his hands.

"Oh, oh god." Martin moaned out and pulled at the sheet. Roger didn't move yet he wanted Riggs to tell him when he was ready.

"Fuck, move." He smiled and moved into him. He started out slow and then after a while he picked up the pace and stated go faster in him.

"Oh, god, yes." Martin moaned out and was pushing himself down to meet his thrust. Roger was soon hammering into him and Riggs was loving it. He was moaning and grunting with every thrust.

"You like this don't you?" Roger asked him.

"Oh, god yes." Riggs moaned out.

"Want to fuck you until you cum?" He asked him.

"Yes." Was all Martin could get out. Roger moved to his knees and moved Riggs's hips up and thrust into him even harder and faster. He watched as Martin pushed back his hair and left his hand on his head. Roger moved and went deeper into him and hit what he had been looking for.

"OH FUCK YES!" Martin scream out in pleasure. Roger had hit Riggs's prostate dead on. With every thrust that Roger was making he was hitting the younger man's prostate every time.

"OH GOD ROG! I'M CUMMING!" Riggs screamed out again. Roger watched as Martin came hard. This brought a smiled to his lips and he thrusted some more and came in him. Riggs felt this and came again. They rode out their orgasms until they could not move. Roger pulled out of Martin and he moaned at the lost of the feeling. Roger laid down beside him and hugged him up. Riggs who was catching his breath rolled over into the older man's arms.

"Now you know how much I love you." Roger told him. Martin opened his eyes and looked at man's chest.

"I'm glad that you do, cause you are my world." Roger smiled and hugged him tighter.

"I love you Rog." Riggs told his love.

"I love you too Riggs." Martin smiled a big smile.

"Rog?" He heard.

"Yeah?"

"What about…"

"Trish told me years ago that I could have a male lover." Martin smiled and moved as close as he could to the older man.

"Where did you go tonight?' Roger asked him.

"I went to the beach." He said in a sleepy voice.

"What were you doing there?" Roger asked him.

"Hoping that you would not hate me…I'm glad to know that you don't." He said with a smile.

Roger listened and heard Riggs's breathing deepen. He knew that the younger man was asleep. The older man laid his head down and hugged his new lover up.


End file.
